


he's so damn beautiful

by bluebell_badbitch (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Bipolar Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Boyfriend, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, its really fluffy at the start then really angsty then fluffy again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluebell_badbitch
Summary: richie and eddie being soft but then richie gets sad cuz bad parents and mental illness and then they wanna watch the office.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	he's so damn beautiful

god, he's so damn beautiful.

his raven-black curls, sticking out in every direction, soft and fluffy as eddie ran his fingers through his hair. they splayed out over his pale skin and eddie's pink sweater. 

his light brown eyes, a thousand different shades of coffee, amber, and chestnut, barely open, sparkling from the orange light from the quickly setting sun. 

his long, gangly body, covered by an oversized black sweater that eddie just knew probably had some dumb pun on it, although he couldn't quite remember what. his legs and arms were covered in small, mysterious cuts from who knows where and small blue, purple, and green bruises from him being such a klutz, probably unused to his long body due to the growth spurt.

his pink, chapped lips that eddie was so used to feeling on his own body, one of his skinny fingers resting gently on the plump bottom one, the carefully manicured nail long, painted black 'like his soul'.

with one of his hands still gently carding through his boyfriend's hair, eddie carefully stroked the slowly healing red gash on richie's cheekbone, frustrated with the memory that came with it.

wentworth screaming about his fag son, maggie throwing on of the many empty vodka bottles, eddie only able to look on in horror from the closet where he was told to hide. he remembered afterward when richie explained it was 'normal' and how he was used to it. when he explained that it didn't happen as much now that wentworth was always out with other women and his mother drank too much to stand up straight.

but then richie shifted so that one of his legs was wrapped around both of eddie's and his face was buried in the crook of his neck, the cold from his feet causing him to jolt. eddie let out a soft giggle when richie groaned.

"m'cold," he mumbled raspily, trying to burrow even deeper towards the source of warmth. eddie began toying with one of the many rings decorating his fingers. richie sighed contentedly and pressed a light kiss to eddie's collarbone, the cold metal of his lip ring a stark contrast to his hot lips.

eddie adored richie's piercings, and richie seemed to know that, considering how much he will randomly turn up with a new sparkling piece of metal glittering in his ears, or nose, or, well, lips. eddie loved richie's lip piercing the most, it had turned up about two weeks ago, and the moment eddie had come to school and saw him fiddling with it he knew it'd be his favorite.

richie gently tapped his fingers in a rhythmic pattern. "something wrong, baby?" eddie asked, and richie shook his head, but the sudden tears on his warm skin said otherwise. "hey, hey..." eddie whispered, tilting his boyfriends head up so he could look into his teary eyes.

richie was often seen as the clown or the joker of the group, and even eddie, his best friend and boyfriend, didn't see him vulnerable often. god, he couldn't even remember the last time the poor boy had cried, he was always too caught up in helping others be happy to even begin to understand his feeling.

richie opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it, as if something was stopping him. eddie swiped his fingers over his cheeks with a feather-light touch, his worry showing clear in his eyes.

"baby, you've gotta tell me what's wrong so i can help," eddie returned to his former movement of brushing his fingers through his hair, and richie dropped his head back down to the crook of eddies neck, desperately trying to control his tears.

"i- i just-" richie cut off his sentence with a shaky breath, the tears finally coming to a stop. "i'm fine," he said, and eddie gently tugged on his hair, a signal to bring his head up. richie, or once, followed directions, letting his head be pulled up.

"baby, please, just tell me what's wrong," eddie said, and richie drew in a shaky breath before quickly untangling himself from eddie and jumping up from off the couch.

he started to pace back and forth, fingers pulling at his hair in frustration. eddie could do nothing but look on as his boyfriend worked himself up until he eventually collapsed against a wall sliding down onto the ground. it was then that eddie deemed it safe enough to check on him.

"baby just... what's _wrong_?" eddie asked for what felt like the millionth time today. this had happened twice before, richie pretending as though he didn't have any feelings but happiness, hiding them from even himself, unable to figure out what he felt. 

"i don't _know_!" richie said, breaking down. he dropped his head to rest between his knees, sobs racking his thin body. eddie inched forward slowly and tentatively reached a hand out, but the moment it made contact with his shoulder richie jerked away before crying harder. 

eddie had to admit, that hurt. the fact that his boyfriend, when he was getting as bad as this, didn't feel as though he could look to him for comfort. 

he sat there, on the carpet, watching his boyfriend cry his heart out with nothing he could do. the sun fell below the horizon as richie's sobs slowly dwindled. he tentatively looked up, but the moment he made eye contact with his boyfriend he shut them, digging his eyes into his knees. 

"can i touch you?" eddie asked slowly, and richie nodded. eddie crawled over to hug him, and richie buried his head into his chest. 

"i'm sorry," richie whispered, his voice thin. somehow, in those two words, richie tozier broke eddie's heart.

"baby, no, you don't- you don't have to apologize," eddie said, and richie dug his head deeper into eddie's chest. "sweetie, please let me see those pretty eyes?" he asked, and richie raised his head, red-rimmed eyes looking beautiful as ever. 

in this moment, more than ever, eddie hated his boyfriend's parents. he hated them for making richie feel as though he had to apologize or everything, for making him feel like he couldn't love, or be loved, by the people- the gender- he wanted to, hated them for making him hide his mental illness like it was some contagious disease. 

"we can watch the office and eat chinese?" eddie said, and richie nodded his head.

"sounds good... we're just gonna ignore the mental breakdown then?" richie replied, and eddie raised his eyebrows. 

"unless you want to,"

"well, i'm just gonna give some context and say i'm bipolar and i have severe adhd, but other than that, fuck no." richie said with a small chuckle, and eddie nodded dutifully.

eddie flopped down onto the fluffy grey blanket and grabbed both the remote and his phone, simultaneously ordering off uber eats and turning on the office. richie laid beside him, practically on top of him, throwing his arm over his chest. 

eddie looked down at him, his blotchy face, slightly red eyes, and ruffled hair.

god, he's so damn beautiful.


End file.
